


Darcy and the No Good, Very Bad Day in Space

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy and Din share a brain cell and Darcy has it eighty percent of the time, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, Din lifting his helmet halfway to kiss her, Episode: s02 e02 The Mandalorian, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kind of a fix it fic, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian Chapter 10 rewrite, The Mandalorian Season 2 but with Darcy Lewis, They play in the snow, no ice spiders, the kid doesn't eat any eggs, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: On their hunt to find more Mandalorians, Darcy, Din, and the kid give a nice lady a ride. The trip is anything but easy.Or Chapter 10 of the Mandalorian but with Darcy Lewis.Featuring: Din learning about the Mandalorians Darcy knows, the Child learning that frogs are friends, and the little family playing in the snow.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Darcy and the No Good, Very Bad Day in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Let's start the year with some Bountyshock. This is unbeta'd but I'm tired of staring at it, so here you go. 
> 
> Also, definite spoilers for the episode, so read at your own risk.
> 
> If you haven’t read the other fics, you might be a little lost. 
> 
> The characters and such do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. Also, if you've watched the episodes you will see some of the same dialogue. I wanted this to be as authentic as possible.
> 
> I know we don't find out that Jango was a foundling until later in the season, but we're just gonna pretend that was established in Darcy's universe. 
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo square R2 Huddle for Warmth

They were flying across the sand on the speeder bike heading towards Mos Eisley. Din was driving, Darcy behind him, her head against his back, and her arms around his waist. The kid was in his bag, goggles on, ears flapping in the wind. The first time they’d ridden on the bike, Darcy had worried about not wearing a helmet on the space equivalent of a motorcycle. 

Darcy had been right to worry about the lack of helmets.

Did this universe not worry about their brains? 

When one moment she was happily chilling behind her boyfriend on the speeder bike, and the next she was flying through the air, her only thought was about the child, knowing Din had his jetpack, and she just hoped the kid was okay. 

Then her body was hitting the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her, and she blacked out.

* * *

Darcy didn’t know how long she had been out for. 

When she came to, her body ached, her head was throbbing, and something was poking her face. She carefully opened her eyes, blinking. The brightness of the sky had her hissing and closing her eyes again. 

“Darcy? Sweetheart?” Din said, his voice laced with worry. A gloved hand smoothed over her head. 

She carefully opened one eye and found him and the child looking down at her. The kid had a finger hovering over her cheek. 

_ That explained the poking _ , she thought.

She was glad to see the child and Din were okay. She took stock of her body, checking if there were any broken bones. She moved each of her arms and legs, testing them. Just achy and sore. She realized she was lying in Din’s lap. 

“Are you both okay?” She croaked out. 

“Yes. The kid took a tumble, but he seems to be fine. We were more worried about you,” Din said, his hand stroking her hair again. 

“What happened?”

“We were ambushed, and the speeder bike was destroyed. You’ve been out for quite some time,” Din said. “Can you move?”

“Maybe? Let me get up and try to walk.”

She started getting up, Din helping her and rising with her. Darcy got to her feet and took some experimental steps while hanging onto Din’s arm. The child was waddling along with them, his little hand hanging onto her pant leg. 

She could walk, so that was definitely a good sign. 

“I’m like 80% sure I didn’t break anything, but when we get back to Mos Eisley, maybe we should stop by the medical center and have them double-check?”

Din nodded, “Yes. We’re going to have to walk back.”

Darcy sighed. Right, no more speeder. “Okay. What about all of our stuff?”

“I can carry it,” Din said, sounding confident. 

“You can carry all of our stuff, including the giant hunk of dragon meat?” She looked at him incredulously. “The armor?” 

“Yes. And the kid too,” Din said, nodding. 

Darcy’s eyes widened. She was sore, but sure she could lug the kid about. He hardly weighed anything. She looked around their surroundings and noticed bodies lying around. “Uhhhh, did I miss out on a fight?”

“You were unconscious,” Din said. 

Darcy shook her head, not believing that she got into a space motorcycle accident and that she lost consciousness. She thanked Frigga that she wasn’t more injured. “Well, we might as well get going.” She went to bend over to pick up the kid, but her back strained a bit and caused a jolt of pain. She yelped, standing up straight. 

Din rushed over to her, his hands going to her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just some back pain,” she nodded. “Probably from the wild accident we were in. I guess you will have to carry everything.”

“I’ll get the stuff together.” He leaned his forehead forward to knock it gently against hers. 

Darcy smiled. 

“Okay.”

* * *

Well fuck her sideways; Din used a piece of the speeder bike as a pole to carry all of the stuff they had with them. The baby was comfortable in his bag/carrier, draped around Din’s front.

Darcy liked the show of strength too much for her aching body. 

They’d been walking for about twenty minutes, over the sand. It would be quite some time before they made it back to the city. 

Darcy stopped abruptly, the bright sky causing searing pain in her head. She covered her eyes with her hands and stood there for a second. 

“What’s wrong?” Din asked, stopping next to her. 

The child was making worried sounds from his place in the bag. 

“My head is killing me. The brightness is making it worse. I wish I had some sunglasses or something to lower the brightness,” Darcy said. 

“You need something to shield your eyes from the light?” He questioned. 

“Yeah,” Darcy said, moving a hand to her brow as she looked at him. 

“I think I can help you,” Din said. He put down the stuff and turned away from her, moving about. Darcy’s brows furrowed, wondering what possible solution he would have. She highly doubted he had a secret pair of sunglasses just lying around. He turned around, presenting her with Boba Fett’s helmet. Darcy’s eyes widened. 

“What do you want me to do with that?” She asked. 

“Wear it? I put it in a mode that will reduce light and should help your head. It’s not what you’d call ‘sunglasses,’ but I figured it could help?” He sounded a bit unsure of himself, but Darcy couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face. She felt warmth in her chest that he found a solution for her problem to make her comfortable. As an added bonus, she would get to wear Boba Fett’s helmet, which honestly made her nerd heart so happy. 

She wished she had a way to take a selfie. 

Darcy carefully grabbed the helmet from him and examined it. It was a bit beat up, the paint was fading, and there were dents. 

She slowly put it onto her head. The interface kicked in, and it took her a second to adjust. It was in a dark mode, dimming her surroundings’ brightness, and it thankfully relieved the ache in her head a tiny bit. She looked around and then back at Din. He was standing there, hands on his hips, staring at her. The kid was looking from her and back up at Din with a confused look on his face, cooing. 

“ _ He’s no good to me dead _ ,” Darcy said in a very bad impersonation of Boba Fett. 

Din’s head tilted. “What?” He asked. 

“It’s a thing that the guy this armor belonged to once said,” Darcy said, amused. Her voice was a bit odd through the helmet. 

  
“That’s how you knew Cobb wasn’t a real Mandalorian. You recognized the armor?”

She’d completely spaced to explain. They’d been so busy, it had completely slipped her mind, and Din hadn’t brought it up. 

“Let’s start walking, and I’ll tell you all about the only two Mandalorians that I knew of before I met you,” she said. It would hopefully make their walk back to Mos Eisley go by quicker. 

“Okay,” Din nodded. He picked back up the rest of the stuff, and they were off. Darcy told him all she knew about Jango and Boba Fett.

* * *

Din had been a bit quiet after she had told him about how Jango didn’t always wear a helmet and was the clone template for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. She’d explained that Jango had considered Boba as his son and that Boba was an unaltered clone. 

“You’re positive Jango was a Mandalorian?” He finally spoke up. 

“Yeah. He was a foundling and fought in the Mandalorian Civil Wars. He had been considered the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, which is why he was chosen.”

“And Boba inherited the armor when Jango died?”

“Yes. Then years later Boba fell into a Sarlacc pit. I’ve been told that’s not a fun way to die,” Darcy grimaced. 

“It wouldn’t be.”

* * *

It took them quite a while to make it back to the city. Darcy was thirsty. It had been hot and dreadful, reminding her of when she had portaled onto Tatooine the first time. Once the suns had gone down, Darcy had taken off the helmet and put it back with the rest of the armor. 

They stopped by the medical center where the medic scanned her and advised she hadn’t broken anything and that she luckily wasn’t concussed, which was a huge surprise, but she had quite a few scrapes on her hands and face and a gnarly bump on her head. Her armorweave shirt and pants had kept the rest of her body from getting cut up. They gave her some bacta for the cuts and some space medication to make all of her pains go away. 

Bless space medicine. 

They found Peli in the cantina. She was playing cards with a weird ant-looking-alien-creature. When she saw Boba’s armor hanging from their stuff, Peli said, “You killed the Mandalorian you were looking for? I thought you needed them for information?”

“Surprisingly, he was not a real Mandalorian,” Darcy said.

“We bought the armor off of him, though,” Din said.

“And how much did that cost ya?” Peli said, looking at her cards and then back at them. 

“Killed a krayt dragon,” Din said nonchalantly. 

“Oh, you just killed a krayt dragon?” Peli said, sounding unimpressed before her attention went back to the game at hand. 

“Dude was our only lead to other Mandalorians,” Darcy said, sighing. 

The ant alien creature started talking in a language that Darcy couldn’t understand. 

“Well, Dr. Mandible here says he knows someone who can help,” Peli said, a hand pointing at the ant alien. “IF,” Peli emphasized, “You can cover his call this round. His offer, not mine,” Peli said. 

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “You want us to cover his bet?”

“It’s what he said,” Peli replied. 

“What’s the bet?” Din asked. 

Peli took a second to think. “Five hundred.”

“That’s high-stakes, Peli!” Darcy said, exasperated. She’d worked in this cantina. She never learned how to play the card games, but she knew when a bet was high. There had been many shootouts over card games. 

“He’s on a hot streak,” Peli shrugged. 

Din sighed and reached into his belt to grab the credits. Darcy rolled her eyes at Peli’s antics. She liked the mechanic, but Darcy knew she only cared about money. 

“Does everything look alright?” Peli asked the alien. Dr. Mandible said something in his ant speech, and then Peli shouted, throwing her cards down, “Ha! Idiot’s Array! Pay up, Thorax!”

Darcy frowned. Was that a rude thing to call the ant man?

Dr. Mandible threw down his cards in defeat. 

Din sighed. “What happened to the hot streak?’   
  
“Yeah, Peli. His hot streak?” Darcy said, hands on her hips. 

Peli turned to Din, “Stop your cryin’ the both of you. You’re gonna make Mando here rust.”

Darcy frowned. Dr. Mandible started speaking, and Peli’s attention went to him. 

“He says the contact will come to the hanger.” Peli translated. “And they’ll give you the information on the Mandalorians.” She scooped up all of the credits from the game. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yes,” Din said. 

“Then stop mopin’, the two of you. Darcy! Why do you look so beat up?” Peli said, just now taking a look at Darcy. 

Darcy put on a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Speeder accident. It sucked.”

“Should have worn a helmet. At least you can still walk! Did you bring back any dragon meat?” Peli asked. 

Darcy sighed and pointed at where the meat was dangling on the pole Din was holding. It was wrapped up and huge. 

“No maggots, I hope. I don’t like maggots.” Peli continued. 

“It’s fresh,” Din said, exasperated. 

* * *

They followed Peli back to the hanger. Din went to the Crest and dropped off their stuff and cleaned himself up, and Darcy watched as Peli’s droids got the dragon meat onto a spitfire that they were using an engine to roast. The child was staring at the meat hungrily as it cooked. Darcy felt bad and went to the Razor Crest to get him something to eat. He cooed as he ate, trying to share it with Darcy, but she politely declined, wanting him to eat as much as he wanted. 

Din finally returned to them, his armor shiny, but his posture was stiff and Darcy could tell he was tense. Probably had to do with killing a krayt dragon and then getting into a speeder accident where she was injured. She couldn’t wait for them to be alone on the Crest again. They’d been through so much over the last few days, she just wanted to have a relaxing night, preferably naked, with Din in their bunk. 

After a while, Peli came out of her office. “It better be medium-rare, Treadwell! Don’t overcook it!”

The droid beeped back at her in an affirmative. 

“I’m not some Rodian, for crying out loud,” Peli said as she approached Din, Darcy, and the child. Peli sighed when she reached them. “So, here’s the deal. A Mandalorian covert is close. It’s in this sector, one system trailing.”

“Are they the ones who left Nevarro?” Din asked, sounding hopeful. 

“Couldn’t tell ya. All I know is the contact will lead you to them.”

“How much will this cost us?” Darcy asked. They’d already dropped five hundred credits today. How much more was Peli going to try and weasel out of them?

“That’s the great news! It’s free. Aside from the finder’s fee, of course.” 

“And what’s the not-great news?” Din asked. 

“Nothing. It’s all great,” Peli said. 

“Great,” Din said. 

“Well, that sounds reasonable,” Darcy said.

“However, there is one small skank in the scud pie,” Peli said, not wanting to look either of them in the eye. 

“What is it, Peli?” Darcy said through gritted teeth. 

“Just that the contact wants passage to the system.” 

Darcy’s hopes of sexy times were abruptly shattered. They needed to find more Mandalorians and if it required giving someone a quick ride, Din wouldn’t turn it down. 

“Do you vouch for them?” Din asked. Darcy felt warmth in her chest at Din’s protectiveness of the kid and her. He wouldn’t want just some rando riding with them. 

“On my life,” Peli replied. 

“Fine,” Din said. 

“But, no hyperdrive,” Peli added. 

“You want us to travel sub-light? Deal’s off,” Din said, sounding annoyed. Darcy didn’t know what sub-light meant. Normally they traveled in hyperspace. 

“It’s only one sector over,” Peli said. 

“And moving fast is the only thing keeping us safe,” Din said. 

Darcy sighed at their arguing, but she’d trust Din on this. He was the expert, and she was just along for the ride. He’d do what was best to keep their little family safe.

“These are mitigating circumstances,” Peli said. 

“What do you mean “mitigating”?” Din asked. 

Peli turned to look at the door of the hanger. There were croaking sounds, and Darcy looked to see what was going on. What Darcy could only describe as a frog alien had walked through the door. Their skin was pink, and they had something on their back that Darcy couldn’t see. 

Din’s hands went to his hips. “We’re not a taxi service, Peli.”

“I know, I know, I hear you. But I can vouch for her.” Peli said, putting up her hands in a placating gesture. 

Darcy sighed. It looked like they’d have another person on the ship with them. 

The Frog Lady approached them, croaking out something and looking a bit excited. Darcy looked down at the kid, who’s attention was on what the Frog Lady was carrying. 

Din sighed. “What’s the cargo?”

The Frog Lady spoke to Peli in the croaking sounds, and Peli replied in the same language. “It’s her spawn,” Peli said, matter of factly. “She needs her eggs fertilized by the equinox, or her line will end. If you jump into hyperspace, they’ll die.”

Darcy had only known this frog woman for one minute, but she absolutely did not want her or her babies to die. She was getting really good vibes, she trusted the woman. Darcy put a hand on Din’s arm. He turned to her. “We have to help her,” Darcy said softly. 

“But…” Din started. 

“No, buts. We can help her, and we should. They’ll help us find more Mandalorians. It will be fine.” She squeezed his arm reassuringly. 

Din sighed, turning back to Peli. “Fine, we’ll take her.”

“Great!” Peli clapped. “Her husband is settled on the estuary moon of Trask in the system of the gas giant Kol Iben.”

Peli and the frog woman’s conversation had been so brief. How did Peli have so much information? “You got all of that from her?” Darcy asked. 

“I paraphrased,” Peli said, shrugging. 

“She’s positive about the Mandalorians?” Din asked. 

Peli turned back to the frog woman, croaking at her. The Frog Lady nodded as she spoke, pointing to Din. Peli translated. “Her husband has seen them.” 

“Well, that settles it. We will get her to her husband,” Darcy said, clapping her hands together. 

Din sighed as the Frog lady happily made her way to the Crest. Darcy picked up the kid. 

“Do you know the husband?” Din asked Peli.

“What? No, I just met her ten minutes ago.”

Darcy snorted. “You said you’d vouch for her. On your life,” Din said, exasperated. 

“I’m an excellent judge of character,” Peli shrugged. 

“It’s fine,” Darcy told him. “Let’s get going. The quicker we get the lady to her husband, the quicker we’ll find the Mandalorians.”   
  
Din let out a sigh. “Okay.”

* * *

Din had gotten them into space quickly, Din in the pilot’s seat, Darcy with the kid in her lap in the co-pilot’s chair, and the Frog Lady in the other seat. Darcy had introduced herself to the other woman, and she croaked back, but Darcy couldn’t understand her. So, Darcy just smiled and nodded. The kid was babbling at Darcy, and she was rubbing his head affectionately. 

“Yeah, buddy. We’re gonna help this nice lady out. Going to reunite her with her husband,” Darcy said softly to the child. He spoke back to her in gibberish and she smiled. 

Din was flipping switches. Darcy guessed that moving sublight was a lot different than how they usually traveled. “You’re going to need to stay strapped in when you’re seated,” Din said, still flipping more switches. Darcy frowned. “Traveling sublight can be a bit dicey these days.”

The Frog Lady croaked at Din. He sighed, turning towards her. “I’m sorry. I don’t speak your language. Do you speak Huttese?” He then said something, Darcy assumed, in Huttese. She loved her multilingual man. The woman didn’t respond to his question. 

Darcy was getting a bit nervous about this. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to take her this way? Were they in danger, and Din was trying not to worry her? Darcy hugged the kid closer to her. 

After a while, the kid started yawning in her arms. Darcy would need to put him to bed.

“Uh, Mando?” She knew not to call him by his name in front of strangers. He turned in his chair. 

“Yes?”

“Can I put the kid to bed?” She leaned forward, “Is it safe?” She whispered. 

“Yes, you can take him down to the bunk.”

Darcy smiled. “Great, I’ll, uh, see you later?” 

“I just need to set the nav.”

“Okay.”

Darcy got up with the child and carefully took him down to the bunk on the lower deck. She put the kid up in his hammock and sat crisscross on the bunk waiting for Din to climb down the ladder. Darcy fiddled with the tracking bracelet on her wrist as she heard the soft snores of the kid above her and smiled. The tracking bracelet seemed to be useless in this universe, but she couldn’t bring herself to take it off. 

It wasn’t long before she heard the sounds of Din on the ladder. Darcy jumped up from the bed and closed the bunk door behind her. Din jumped down the last few rungs and turned towards her. 

“Hey,” she said, softly. 

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her against him. “I’ve been so worried about you. You were injured,” he said, his helmet resting atop her head. 

“I’m fine. We went to the medical center and they fixed me up,” she said, trying to reassure him. 

He moved back to look at her, his hand coming up to her face to softly stroke the newly healed cuts. Bacta was a miracle and healed wounds quickly. Her cuts wouldn’t even leave scars. “It could have been worse,” he said, softly. 

“But it wasn’t and I’m okay. I promise, I’m fine,” Darcy said. She needed to know about traveling by sublight. “Are we in danger, traveling like this?”

Din sighed. “A little? There are pirates and warlords out there looking for a nice chunk of change or a ship,” Din said. “But, I think we’ll be okay.” 

Darcy hummed in acknowledgment, letting her fear dissipate. Din wouldn’t be able to rest if he was so worked up about her, and this trip, a thought came to her mind, and a sly smile curled onto her face. “Was Frog Lady sleeping when you came down here?” She asked. 

“Yes, why?” Din asked. 

She moved out of his arms. “Because, we need to get you less tense and I have a solution,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him as she moved her hands to the front of his pants, working them open. 

“What are you...” his words turned into a moan the moment her hand grabbed hold of his cock. It didn’t take too long for her to stroke him fully hard, he was breathing hard, and Darcy was feeling arousal pool in her abdomen. She pulled him out of his pants and got on her knees. “Darcy…” The baritone of his voice was raspy as his helmet tilted down at her. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” she said, gazing up at him through her lashes. She took him into her mouth, her hand working at the base of his cock. Din groaned, his hand moving to the back of her head. She bobbed up and down getting him nice and slick, his groans getting louder. Darcy came off of him with a ‘pop.’ 

“You gotta be quiet, baby,” she whispered, giving him a big toothy grin. 

She licked a stripe up the underside of his length, and the hand not on her head went under his helmet to muffle his moans. She swirled her tongue around the tip and his hand trembled on her head as she did the swirly thing he liked. She worked him over until he was removing his hand from his mouth. 

“I’m… about… to…” Din stammered, not able to complete the sentence. 

“In my mouth,” she said, coming off of him, and then she swallowed him back down, bobbing her head. The hand on her head pulled her forward, and with a grunt, he was spilling into her mouth. She swallowed every last bit, until finally coming off him and wiping her mouth with her hand. 

“Feel better?” She asked, voice soft. She put him away and got his pants back together. Din’s hand stroked her hair. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he said, voice gruff. His shoulders were visibly relaxed as he helped her up. “I want to kiss you.”

“I’ll close my eyes,” she said, closing her eyes tight. 

She felt him move near her face and him lifting his helmet then finally his lips were on hers. The kiss was languid and full of passion, Din tasting himself on her tongue. Her hands found their way onto his arms, pulling him to her. She did her best not to moan too loud, and just enjoyed this intimacy. He placed one last kiss on her lips, then backed up to put his helmet back in place. 

“You can open your eyes now,” he said, voice once again modulated. 

She looked at him and then looped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. 

“Let’s go get some rest,” she said as she moved back from him. She went to the bunk, opening the door. 

Din crawled in first. The bed was tiny, and she had to get in on top of him so they’d both fit. It wasn’t the most comfortable way to sleep, with him still clad in all of his armor, but she found it oddly comforting. She nuzzled her head against his neck as his arms squeezed around her back. One of his thumbs was lazily rubbing circles on the skin of her back, where her shirt had ridden up a bit. She let out a contented sigh. She waited until she heard his breaths even out and then she fell asleep. 

* * *

An alarm was going off. Darcy’s eyes flew open, and Din jumped up, holding her in his arms, as he opened the bunk door, setting her down carefully as he ran to the ladder, climbing up it quickly. Darcy’s heart was beating frantically. The kid was staring down at her from his hammock. She grabbed him. 

“Let’s go see what’s going on,” Darcy said, rushing up the ladder and into the cockpit, quickly taking the empty seat with the child in her lap. 

  
The Frog Lady was still passed out, and Din’s head turned towards her for a moment as he spoke into the coms, “...I’m not required to run a beacon.” 

Darcy’s eyes widened. What was going on? She peaked out of a window and got a glimpse of an X-wing on each side of the Crest. 

Oh, no. New Republic scouts. They had done so well avoiding the New Republic and the little remnants of the Empire.

One of the scouts responded over the com, “That was before. This sector is under New Republic jurisdiction. All craft are required to run a beacon.”

Oh, this was not good. Darcy gulped, the kid made worried sounds. She rubbed his ear soothingly. 

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll get right on it.” Din said. 

“Not a problem. Safe travels.” The New Republic scout said. 

“May the force be with you,” Din said, a bit awkwardly. Darcy grimaced. 

She had a very bad feeling about this. She quickly strapped herself into the seat and held onto the kid tight. 

She was right to worry. One of the scouts decided to ask more questions, and Din had hightailed it out of there, flying the ship into the atmosphere of a nearby planet. Frog Lady abruptly woke up, screaming at the sudden chaos. They were flying through clouds and Darcy’s heart was thudding in her chest. 

Din was doing intense aerial maneuvers that had Darcy panicking. At one point, he had the ship freefalling in the air, and the Frog Lady was flailing about. Darcy adjusted her hold on the kid so she could grasp the other woman’s outstretched hand. It felt like being on a roller coaster, the way Din was flying. The child was having the time of his life, though, giggling and putting his little arms up in the air. It would’ve been cute if Darcy wasn’t worried she was going to barf at any second. She just kept reminding herself that Din knew what he was doing. 

Out of the viewport, she could see an icy landscape, and they were flying into a canyon. 

They continued through the canyon until Din took a sharp turn and shouted for everyone to hold on. They were no longer airborne, just sliding across the ice before they hit something. Everyone jolted forward as they abruptly came to a stop.

They heard over the coms the scouts telling each other that they’d lost visual. Din flicked some switches, Darcy assumed to try and get the ship to fly again when the ship ominously shifted. 

And then they were falling. 

Darcy finally screamed as they fell, and the ship crashed to the ground. Darcy watched in horror as Din’s body slammed into the control panel before going completely still. She turned to see the Frog Lady was slumped in her chair, her hand limp in Darcy’s. The child was safely in her hold, looking around. She didn’t think the ship would be moving any time soon, so she quickly unbuckled herself, set the kid down on the ground, and rushed forward to Din. 

She shook his shoulder, “Din,” she said, not caring that there was a stranger in the cockpit with them. 

She was worried. 

She shook him harder, “Din!” She shouted, “Wake up!”

He roused at that, “What… what’s going on?” He asked, his voice rough. He groaned as he sat up. 

“We crashed,” she said. “I need to check on the Frog Lady.”

She moved over to the woman and carefully shook her shoulder. “Mrs. Frog Lady, are you okay?” The woman’s eyes opened, and she started croaking frantically and pointing at the door. “Oh! Your eggs!” They stored the eggs in the cargo bay. “We’ll go check on them.” 

Din had gotten up from his chair, grabbing the kid. 

“We’ll need to gather blankets to stay warm,” Din said.

Darcy had been so panicked that she hadn’t even noticed the temperature had gotten cold. 

Colder than normal. Darcy nodded to him. “Good plan. Let’s go,” She said. 

He followed her out of the cockpit and down into the cargo bay. 

There was a giant hole in the wall of one side of the bay, and snow was blowing in. Wires were hanging about sparking, and the cargo was lying haphazardly all over the place. 

Darcy shivered from the cold. She had dressed in her warm, comfy, space clothes, but the added chill from the ice outside was causing her teeth to chatter. 

“Damn it,” Din said as he got a look at everything. “Watch out for the wires,” Din continued. Darcy nodded as they carefully made their way through everything. The child was babbling in Din’s arms, looking around at everything. Darcy hoped the eggs were okay. 

There were frantic croaks from the cockpit. 

“We’re still looking for your eggs!” Din shouted. 

The kid started making excited noises and pointing with a hand towards a place that was covered in a tarp. Darcy made her way over to it, moving things around. The glowing blue container was underneath. Darcy pumped a fist. “Yeah!” She grabbed the weird container/backpack. 

“We found your eggs!” Din shouted up at the cockpit. 

Darcy moved the container to a safe place and approached Din and the baby. “Great job, kid,” Darcy said as she rubbed the child’s head. The kid cooed up at her. 

“We’ll need to close up the hole,” Din said. “We have an emergency heater somewhere in this mess, and we can grab the blankets from the bunks.”

Darcy nodded. “I’ll get the blankets. You work on patching the hole.”

Din set the kid down on the ground, and the child immediately bee-lined to the glowing container, smooshing his face and hands against it. 

“Uh, does… Does he want to  _ eat _ them?” Darcy whispered to Din, her eyes wide. 

She loved her kid, but he liked to eat some weird stuff, and she honestly shouldn’t have been surprised that he wanted the eggs. He had a thing for frogs in general. 

Din sighed. “We probably shouldn’t leave him alone around them,” Din whispered back. 

Darcy nodded, “I’m just,” she walked over to the kid and picked him up, he whined in her arms, and was reaching towards the container, she turned back to Din, “I’m just going to take him with me while I get us blankets and then I’ll get him food.” She told Din. 

Din nodded. 

The kid was looking up at her like she betrayed him, a pout on his face. Darcy shook her head at him. “Frogs are friends, not food,” she told him. He babbled at her, and she shook her head, “No, buddy. You can’t eat the nice Frog Lady’s eggs. I’ll get you some food as soon as we get stuff to keep us warm.” 

The child frowned. Darcy looked back at Din. “I’ll get Frog Lady, and we’ll get the blankets.” 

He approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly. He leaned his head forward, and they touched foreheads, Darcy’s eyes closing at the contact. She sighed. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too,” he replied. 

Darcy and the Frog Lady had raided both bunks for all of the blankets they could find. Darcy found her warmer clothes and bundled the kid up, stuffing his ears into her knit cap she had so his big ol’ ears didn’t get cold. It seemed to be cold enough that he was tolerating having more than just his potato sack on. Only his face, hands, and feet weren’t covered, but he didn’t seem to be complaining. 

  
Din had patched the hole with a tarp, and he cleared out all of the stuff in the cargo area but left a couple of small boxes for them to sit on. He’d found the small heating unit and set that up in the middle of the small boxes. Frog Lady was settled against a wall on her box, with a blanket wrapped around her body as she ate some food. Her egg container was next to her. Darcy had found the emergency kit and pulled out a special insulated blanket for the egg canister.

She was worried about Mrs. Frog’s eggs. The other woman had croaked at her in what she could only assume was a thank you. 

Darcy was curled up against the wall on the ground, next to Frog Lady. The kid was in her lap, munching away on some food. Darcy had blankets wrapped around them to keep warm. Din was moving about the ship, checking the damage. He came back into the cargo room. 

  
“We’re in a tight spot,” he said to everyone in the room. “The main power drive is not responding, and the hull has lost its integrity. For now, we should all get some rest.”

Mrs. Frog started making intense croaking sounds and pointing to her egg canister and the information board on the front. 

Din sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t speak frog,” he said. “We have to wait until morning. You should get some sleep.”

Darcy looked at the board, and she got kind of the sense that the woman was trying to say that she was on a time crunch? But as Din said, they were in a tight spot, and there wasn’t much they could do. Darcy frowned. She felt bad for the Frog Lady and the eggs. 

Din made his way over to where Darcy and the kid were and looked down at them. She grabbed his hand and tugged his arm, indicating she wanted him to sit down next to her. 

“My armor will make you cold,” he said quietly. 

Darcy smiled up at him. “I’ll warm us up.” She let go of his hand and opened her blankets. She patted the spot next to her. “Get in here, big guy.”

He got down next to her, and she moved her blankets around, putting one up around their shoulders and another in their laps. His armor  _ was _ cold. It was fucking freezing. But she wanted to be close to him, and he’d warm right up. She curled up into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her pulling her snug against him. His head tilted to rest on top of hers. The kid moved to lay in between them and he let out a big yawn. Her arm went over the kid and onto Din, cuddling them close to her. It wasn’t long before they were all warmer, and Darcy could hear the even breathing coming from the other two. They were resting. She smiled as she dozed off. 

* * *

“Wake up, Mandalorian and Darcy,” A British robotic voice said. Darcy’s eyes flew open as she was jostled by Din whipping out his blaster and pointing it towards the voice. She looked up to find the Frog Lady next to the creepy bug-eyed droid that was stashed against a wall. Din had always told her to keep clear of the droid. “This cannot wait until morning,” the robotic voice continued. “Do not be alarmed. I bypassed the droid’s security and accessed its vocabulator.”

Darcy was impressed by Frog Lady’s ingenuity. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Din said. He holstered his blaster. “That droid is a killer.” 

“But she bypassed the security, it won’t do anything. We should probably listen to what she has to say,” Darcy said, turning her head towards him. 

Din sighed. 

“These eggs are the last brood of my life cycle,” Frog Lady said as she put a hand on the canister. “My husband has risked his life to carve out an existence for us on the only planet that is hospitable to our species.”

“That’s so romantic,” Darcy whispered. 

“We fought too hard and risked too much to resign ourselves to the extinction of our family line,” Mrs. Frog continued. “I must demand that you hold true to the deal that you agreed to.”

Darcy’s head turned to Din. “We have to help her. We have to help her and her husband,” Darcy said. 

Din’s head tilted towards hers. “We’ll be lucky to even get off this frozen tomb with our lives.”

Darcy gave him her best puppy dog eyes. “We’re her only hope. I know you can get us out of here.” 

Din let out a long sigh. “Fine,” he finally said. 

“I knew Mandalorians always honored their word. Thank you,” Frog Lady said. 

Din moved the kid into Darcy’s lap and got up from their blanket cocoon, being careful not to let too much cold air in. He grabbed his toolbox and went outside. 

Darcy hung out with Mrs. Frog and the kid. Darcy tried to be optimistic and reassure the woman that they’d be okay. Darcy couldn’t help asking her about how long she and her husband had been together and how relieved she must feel knowing she’d be back with him soon. She thought their story was so romantic, her husband risking everything to find them a place where they could raise their family. It warmed Darcy’s heart. 

The kid was up and Darcy picked up the little guy to take him outside. Din looked to be soldering wires. She spotted some piles of snow and an idea struck her. She set the kid down. 

“Watch your dad work,” Darcy said, squatting down next to the kid and pointing at Din. “Hang out here. I’ll be right back,” she said and she dashed back inside the Crest to find what she was looking for. She grabbed the pole from the speeder bike and went over to the snow pile checking its depth. Satisfied with what she found, she tossed the pole to the side and walked up to the kid, who was sitting on the ground watching Din intently. 

“Hey, little guy. We’re gonna have some fun,” she said as she scooped him up in her arms. “Do you wanna fly?” She asked him, a big smile on her face. She threw him up in the air and caught him. His face lit up with glee as he started giggling. She approached the snow pile. “Have you ever played in the snow?” Darcy wondered out loud. If they traveled to an icy planet, they usually stayed huddled in the Crest while Din was away. 

She held the kid in her arms, swinging him back and forth as the child giggled, “Okay, buddy. 1, 2, 3!” She gently tossed him onto the pile of snow, and he let out excited noises as he popped up and put out his arms for her to pick him up. She grabbed him and started swinging him again, and he continued making happy noises. Darcy loved hearing his little laughter. They did it a couple more times, Darcy worried that his clothes might get wet, and then she set him down on the ground and showed him how to make a tiny snowman.

The kid was a quick learner and surprised her when he used the force to move one of the balls onto another. 

“Yeah, buddy!” Darcy said excitedly. 

The kid looked at her with his big eyes and a smile as he cooed. She’d found some rocks for them to use as eyes. 

When Darcy chanced a look towards the Crest, Din had stopped his work and was watching them. She felt herself blush and blew him a kiss. His head tilted and Darcy giggled, her attention going back to the kid. 

The kid couldn’t talk but he was adamant that they made three snowmen of various sizes. Darcy could only guess it was one for each of them and she felt her chest constrict, picking up the kid and cuddling him close to her chest. 

Darcy saw that Din was working on the Crest again and a smile crept upon her face. 

“Let’s go play with your dad,” Darcy whispered conspiratorially to the child. He babbled to her. She set him down so he could waddle next to her as she scooped up a ball of snow. When she was within range she lobbed it at the back of Din’s head, the snow made a satisfying sound as it collided with the beskar. 

Din slowly turned. 

Darcy quickly scooped up another ball and threw it at him again, this time it hit him in the center of his t-visor. She couldn’t help but snort. 

Din brought his free hand up to wipe the snow from his helmet. 

“Really?” Din said. 

Darcy nodded, a toothy grin on her face. 

He audibly sighed, setting the tools down he’d been using, and then he was coming after her. 

She squealed trying to run but he wrapped his arms around her waist. In their tussle, they ended up on the ground. Darcy grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it onto the front of his helmet. The kid was squealing in delight. Din was rubbing snow into the top of her head. 

Something moving above them caught Darcy’s attention. 

“What the…” Darcy said. 

And then a giant ball of powdery snow was falling onto Darcy and Din’s heads. The child was laughing as she rubbed the snow out of her eyes. 

“Did he…” Din said. 

“Just get us good? Yes, he did. Honestly, I’m proud.” 

They got up off the ground, wiping the snow off of their bodies. Darcy was getting a bit cold and figured it was time to head back into the ship. The kid was yawning, probably tired from using the force. She scooped the child up, kissed Din on his freezing helmet letting him get back to work, and then she took the kid back into the ship to warm him up and feed him. 

Frog Lady was still in the hull resting her eyes, her eggs seemed to be doing okay under the warmth of the emergency blanket. 

  
  


* * *

It’s a couple of hours later when the New Republic scouts find them. Din was still working on getting the Crest in flying shape, and Darcy heard voices outside. The kid was passed out in the blankets and she grabbed her blaster from the gun rack, and popped her head out of the ship to see what was going on, but also in a position to protect the child and Frog Lady. 

There was a bright spotlight pointed at the Crest. She had to use a hand to shield her eyes. 

Two x-wings were parked, their pilots had the cockpits open, and blasters pointed at Din. 

“...However, onboard security records show that you apprehended three priority culprits from the Wanted Register. Security records also show that you put your own life in harm’s way to try and protect that of Lieutenant Davan from the New Republic Correctional Corps.”

Din’s back was to her, his blaster in his hand. 

“Is this true?” The scout asked. 

“Am I under arrest?” Din asked. 

Darcy frowned. What would she do if he was arrested? Could they fight their way out of this?

“You should be,” the scout said. Darcy’s heart dropped. “But these are trying times.”

“How about I forego the bounties on these three criminals, and you two help me fuse my hull so that I can get off this frozen rock?” Din said. 

The scouts gave each other a look, like Din was crazy to even ask. “How about you fix your transponder, and we don’t vaporize that antique the next we patrol the Rim?” The scouts left it at that, getting back into their x-wings and taking off. 

Din let out a sigh, his hands on his hip. Darcy left the ship and approached him, putting a hand on his arm. “You okay?” She asked. 

His head tilted towards her. “Yeah, but that was close. Too close.”

Darcy nodded. “It was. Will we be able to get out of here?” 

“I think I can seal up the cockpit enough for us to limp back to Trask. It will be a rough ride.”

“Okay. Do you need help?”

“No. You take care of the kid and the Frog Lady. I’ll get this taken care of.” 

“Sounds good,” Darcy leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his helmet. It was freezing and made her lips tingle. 

* * *

He was able to get the cockpit secured, the only place he could get pressurized so they could travel. The main hull was completely fucked, and it was going to be a cozy ride to Trask. 

They’d all gotten into their seats, and Din flipped various switches, getting the Crest ready for take-off. 

“Let’s see if we can get this going,” Din said. He hit the throttle, and the ship came to life. It was shaking hard as they took off, and the Frog Lady was hanging onto her egg canister for dear life. They ascended through the hole they’d fallen through, the ship bumping. The kid was babbling in her lap. Darcy rubbed his ear as she watched Din’s back. And then they were leaving the atmosphere and in space. 

Din set the course. 

“We should rest,” he said. “Wake me if we’re getting shot at or the door gets sucked off its rails.” 

Darcy’s eyes widened, and the Frog Lady started croaking worriedly. 

Din turned towards them. “I’m kidding. If that happened, we’d all be dead.” 

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “Not funny,” she said. 

“We’ll be fine,” he turned towards her and extended a hand. She grabbed it, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Sweet dreams,” he let go and turned back around toward the console. 

Darcy found herself yawning and hugging the kid close to her. He’d fallen back asleep in her arms. 

  



End file.
